1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic semiconductor compound, an organic thin film including the same, and an electronic device including the organic thin film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat display devices, e.g., liquid crystal displays or organic electroluminescent displays, are provided with a variety of thin film transistors (TFTs) to drive the devices. The TFT may include a gate electrode, source/drain electrodes, and a semiconductor layer that may be activated in response to operation of the gate electrode. The semiconductor layer may include an organic semiconductor material that is controlled by a current between the source electrode and the drain electrode using an applied gate voltage.
Recently, research on a polymer organic material such as polythiophene or a low molecular organic material such as pentacene as an organic semiconductor material used for a channel of a thin film transistor have been made. However, the polymer organic material has relatively low charge mobility but a relatively high blocking leakage current. On the other hand, the relatively low molecular organic material such as pentacene, etc. is reported to have relatively high charge mobility of greater than or equal to about 3.2 to about 5.0 cm2/Vs, but needs expensive vacuum deposition equipment to form a thin film, and thus may not be appropriate in terms of processibility and formation of a large area.
Accordingly, development of a new organic semiconductor material simultaneously having improved electrical characteristics and desirable processibility is continuously required.